Where is my heaven?
by AgentNyuu
Summary: After reuniting with her friends, Yui is even more happy, to find out, that the Gods will be staying for another year on earth, in Japan! But what will happen, when they find out, that living alongside humans is much harder, than they though? And will secrets, buried in the past, destroy their friendship? And finally, who will win Yui s heart? (meant to be like a 2nd season! :3)
1. Chapter 1

**Where is my heaven? -Chapter 1**

Author´s note: Hi :3 This is my second fanfiction all about Kamigami no Asobi! Yes, I love these gods, but I do not own them ;)

Yui POV

It was like a dream come true, to see them all again, right here, in front of her home, in Japan, on earth! They were dressed like normal humans, but they were still incredibly handsome, everyone in their way unique, but beautiful in a way, that no human could ever be.

After a round of screaming and hugging, tears (on Yui´s behalf) and laughter, they explained, how Zeus had stepped in and took control of the situation. On this she couldn´t help, but to roll her eyes. The almighty Zeus had finally done something, right after everyone almost died. Typical.

Apollon, the blonde god of the sun, couldn´t stop smiling brightly, as he explained, that Zeus had sent them to earth, to see if their training at the academy had payed off. If they could survive one year at a human school, fit in as normal students and live alongside them, they would truely graduate and be free, to do as they wished afterwards.

Zeus was probably curious to see if their experience had been something worth repeating with other gods, who also had some problems with humans. Yui had raised her eyebrows. There were more gods, who were anti-human? She could already see herself as a teacher for all eternity.

Loki, the trickster god of fire, added with a slight smirk, that Yui should be supervising them, help them get along and be their human guide. Balder, god of light and destruction, smiled happily at her. ,,That means, we can spend some time together after all!" ,,Yeah! All of us!", Takeru, the god of the sea, cut in and glared at the other god, who seemed slighty surprised. ,,Exactly!", Apollon said cheerfully, not realizing Takerus threatening gaze. Loki did realize and gave the sea god a dark stare, which Yui knew from experience, was not to be taken lightly, so she interrupted.

,,That´s great! We will have so much fun together!" She smiled happily, until she realized something. ,,Wait... but where are you going to live, while you´re here?" Hades, the god of the underworld, who had been rather silent, up until now, spoke up. ,,Zeus made sure, we had a residence here... He said, it would be close to your home. Do you know of an empty house nearby?" The gods looked at me, while she thought, baffled. ,,Ehh... an empty house nearby? Well..." ,,How about we just go on looking for it together! Our first adventure here in Japan!" , Apollon exclaimed happily, grinning at her. ,,That´s way funnier, isn´t it?" Yui couldn´t help, but to smile at the blonde god. His enthusiasm was contagious as always and the other gods had forgotten about the weird atmosphere just a moment ago.

While they walked down the streets, Yui tried to talk to Tsukito, who had, just like Hades, been really silent, although he had shown some emotions, when he first saw her. But now he was all back to his silent but polite and determined character. She was a little bit irritated, but decided to not take it too personally, as he was new to this world. Hades was depressed again, when they hadn´t found the house after a long while. ,,It is probably my misfortune!", he sighed. ,,My curse won´t let us find our home!" Dyonisous rolled his eyes and lay an arm around his shoulder. ,,Nonsense! It´s just Zeus making fun of us! Not funny though! Not funny!", at the last part he looked at the sky accusingly and the others agreed. ,,Yeah! Stupid Lightningdude!" ,,Takeru! He´s the king of the gods! And he´s Apollon´s and Dyoniosous´ father! Don´t be so rude!", Balder scolded him.

Takeru was more than ready, to give him counter, but Tsukito suddenly spoke up. ,,There! Could this house be empty?" The others turned around and after a short silence, Yui nodded, unsure what to think. ,,Well... Yes! This house is definitely empty..." Dyoniosous starred at the house and looked up in the sky. ,,You really think, you are funny, heh?"

-End of Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

**Where is my heaven? -Chapter 2**

Author´s Note: Sorry, for the long wait! . I was really busy! Thank you for all your reviews :3

Loki POV

Honestly he hated the old geezer. King of the Gods his ass! He´s a sneaky bastard, never lying, but also never really telling the whole truth. It annoyed the hell out of him, that Zeus probably had some hidden agenda again, that he wasn´t gonna tell them until it was already to late. Last time it resulted in chaos and almost death! Okay, maybe he was being melodramatic, but he had to share a really tiny room together with all the other gods and the beds were extremely uncomfortable. Not to forget, there was only one bathroom, one tiny kitchen, small windows, no lights and the fridge was empty.

Loki was very, very annoyed. They were all used to nice, big and light quarters, well... almost paradise! But this... this small house (No, he refused to call this thing a house, it should be ashamed to call himself house!)...it was terrible. He had no idea at all, what had gotten into Zeus, to let them live in this trash. Yui tried to analyze the trash, walking around, wearing a smile, that was supposed to console them, but Loki could see her shock. It was cute though. He liked to see her smile. Quickly he shook his head, concentrating on his anger again.

He was a Trickster, he was a sneaky liar, but he couldn´t stop this weird feeling, that made his heart race, his stomach flutter and his breath quicken, whenever he was near this human girl. After all, he had already admitted to himself and her, that he actually liked her, but this..? This was a whole new thing and Loki knew, that it was bad news. He was quite perceptive, if he wanted to, and he knew of Balder´s feelings for some time now. Obviously he wasn´t the only one, who felt drawn to her, as the little quarrel had shown.

So Loki had decided, to not get involved in this mess, that was just getting started. He was Balder´s best friend, he would never do anything to hurt him. This meant he had to keep this weird feeling under control, which meant concentrating on this dumb situation. ,,Why are we here?" Everyone stopped their looking-around and talking and stared at him. Apollon answered hesitatingly. ,,You know, why we are here, Loki-Loki! It´s our second year!" Loki sighed annoyed. ,,And you know, I didn´t mean that! I mean this...dirty hole!" ,,Loki! Don´t say things like that!", Balder scolded him, trying to lighten up the mood.

,,Come on, is this not a test for us?" Now everyone was staring at Balder, who smiled brightly. ,,A test? Which kind?" , Dyonisous spoke up, leaning against a wall, looking rather relaxed. Apollon´s eyes lit up with realization and he smiled too. ,,That´s right! It´s a test for us!

To test our friendship!" , he exclaimed, excited. Yui raised her eyebrows, looking unsure, while Takeru shook his head. ,,What? No, I agree with Loki! I don´t wanna live here! What about you, brother?", his voice got a little softer, when he addressed his brother Tsukito, who looked unimpressed and neutral as always. ,,If this is the order Zeus gave us, then we should follow it." Loki clicked his tongue, still annoyed. Takeru protested immediately. ,,But Brother-! Look around you, We have never lived in a place like this! It´s not right! Zeus can´t make us live here!" Loki nodded. ,,Exactly!", he agreed. Hades was silent, standing in the corner, just like Thor, but Balder and Apollon argued again, while Takeru tried to get his brother in his side.

,,Wait!" , Yui suddenly cut in the heated discussion. ,,Listen, we could clean and decorate this house together, give it a total make-over! It would look nice and pretty and living here wouldn´t be so bad! We could do it at the weekend, it would be fun! After that, we could cook and eat together!" She smiled happily and the gods were all silent. Takeru nodded hesitatingly. ,,Well... It does sound acceptable, if you say it like this..." ,,GREAT IDEA, FAIRY!", Apollon beamed, grinning widely. Balder smiled. ,,I agree! It will be fun!" Dyoniosous didn´t look that excited, but shrugged. ,,I could prepare some juice for everyone..." Tsukito nodded. ,,If that is, what everyone wishes." Hades agreed and Thor also gave his blessings. Loki just sighed. He still wasn´t fond of this, but he also didn´t want to protest. He had just gotten back to Yui... Losing her again so quickly... No, losing Zeus´ game was not his style! He would show this old man, that this dump would not stop him from doing his second year! ,,Sure! Why not?~", Loki answered, smirking confidently.

Just how wrong Loki had been, he would later realize. This was not a game to be won, it was a game to survive. And the house was just the beginning. After all, next day, they would start to go to school. Their first day at a human high school. Yui´s high school.

After Yui left for her own home, the gods quickly went to sleep, and Loki soon realized, that he wasn´t used to sleeping with other guys in one room. Apollon, the poor fool, was fast asleep, but talked like he was still awake.

Loki didn´t know, that Apollon once loved a girl called Daphne, who apparently turned into a tree. Now he knew. Dyonisous was snorting incredibly loud and he wondered, how anyone could sleep with this noise. Considering the frustrated growling, coming from Takeru´s direction, Loki wasn´t the only one, who couldn´t sleep. Tsukito was dead silent though, he had no idea, if the god was sleeping, or if he was just being stubborn. Kinda creepy, but he was relieved, that someone could sleep silently. Balder, his best friend, was lying next to him, but he had his eyes shut and looked like an innocent angel in his sleep.

He couldn´t wake him up. Thor, who was lying on his other side, was snorting as well, a visible sign, that he had no problem with this terrible noise, coming from every direction. Loki suppressed a growl. Damn, he already hated this so much. How was he going to survive a whole year?! Quickly Loki rose from his bed, moving without a sound, he went into the kitchen, to get something to drink, as he saw Hades, the god of the underworld, through the window, standing outside and looking up to the stars. Another one who couldn´t sleep apparently. What was he doing though?

Suddenly he realized another person standing in front of him. Wait... That was Zeus! Surprised Loki got closer to the window, trying to spy on what was happening, without getting caught. It was definitely the King of the Gods himself, talking to Hades, in the middle of the night. He seemed serious and...worried? Before Loki could determine more, the other god had already disappeared in a flash of golden light. Just as Hades turned around to look at the window, through which Loki was spying, Loki ducked quickly and escaped back to his hard bed. What had he just witnessed? He pretended to sleep, but he didn´t hear Hades come in, until he saw his shadowy figure going to his bed.

That´s right, Hades could become a part of the shadows, of the darkness, to mask himself, Loki remembered. Tricky bastard. Could he be planning something against them? Why was he talking to Zeus? Was is it a secret? Probably. Was he ever going to find out? Definitely! Loki grinned slightly. He wouldn´t be, who he was, if he wasn´t able to uncover a good secret.


	3. Chapter 3

**Where is my heaven?- Chapter 3**

Apollon POV

Today was our first day of this new human school and Apollon was really excited. As usual he was up right at dawn, smiling brightly, when the other gods awoke, even though Loki had some rather unfriendly words to greet him with. He probably didn´t sleep that well. Poor Guy. Apart from that everyone started their day with barely contained excitement about this new school.

Apollon himself couldn´t wait to meet new humans, he was ready to learn more about these mortals, that had always fascinated him. This was his chance to understand them fully and test everything Yui had taught them last year. He was determined to make this year of school just as good, if not even better, than the other year, they´ve spent together, do all this fun things, he saw humans do for fun.

This time it was not on a paradise island, but the real world, which made him even more excited, even though it meant hiding their true personalities and their powers. Talking about their powers, Apollon had noticed, how Balder had looked rather uncomfortable. He wondered, whether the god was still worried about his dark side, which had been suppressed in their final battle. But if it was truly destroyed, was another question, none of them had an answer for.

Willing to cheer his friend up, he went up to him, but was intercepted by his uncle Hades, who looked at him with his serious eyes and asked him to follow him. Surprised Apollon followed the elder god outside, while the other gods were still discussing over who would get the bathroom next. Since he had been the first to be awake, he was the first, to be ready to go. Apparently his uncle was as well. Before the doors closed Apollon heard someone cursing very creatively and the sound of an explosion, followed by coughs and another round of courses, this time containing Lokis name.

,,Hopefully he won´t blow up the house...", Hades muttered, before looking at him again. ,,Apollon, I need to talk to you." Apollon beamed with happiness. ,,What´s wrong, Uncle? Aren´t you looking forward to meeting humans and visiting Yui´s school?" Hades smiled a little at his nephews excitement, but got serious really quickly again. ,,Have you seen any glimpses of the future lately?", he asked, without any introduction. Surprised, Apollon shook his head. ,,I haven´t been trying to. Why? Should I? It usually is more confusing than helpful!" And dangerous, he added in his thoughts.

Hades looked at him, as if he was scanning him. His eyes narrowed. ,,Are you sure, that this is the only reason?" Apollon felt a pinch in his chest. His uncle did know him very well. After he had finally gotten over Cassandra, he still didn´t trust his ability to see the future any more. It had killed her after all. He grew to be afraid of his power. His silence was enough of an answer for Hades.

The elder god sighed. ,,I knew it. Well, I can´t force you to use your ability... But you should know better, than to be afraid of the future! Did Cassandra not show you, where such fears lead?"

Apollon opened his mouth to protest, but he didn´t know what to say. His uncle´s honesty hurt, but deep inside he knew, that he was right. It didn´t hurt less though. ,,Uhm... Apollon-san? Hades-san? Are you okay?", Yui´s soft and worried voice interrupted their silent staring at each other, when both turned towards the girl.

Instantly Apollon gave her big smile. ,,Good morning, Fairy! We´re fine! Just thinking about our first day at your school! Uncle Hades was worried, they might not have rice cakes!" Yui giggled. ,,Well, you´re lucky, Hades-san, because I made some for you! With Strawberry's inside, just as you like them!" With these words she handed him a paper bad, which Hades took, slightly off track. ,,Oh...Thank you.", he answered and looked at her, his stern look became a little bit softer.

Apollon was relived, that Yui had spared him this conversation, which was just bringing up painful memories and decisions he tried to keep away from his mind. Today he did not want to think about the future, he wanted to live in the moment, finally doing, what he had always dreamtof doing. Interacting with humans just like a normal person.

Given his determination to enjoy this day, he ignored Hades´ intending stare, smiled brightly and turned his back on his uncle. ,,Let´s go get the others! I hope Loki-Loki hasn´t blown up anything yet~" ,,W-What?! Blowing up? As in explosions?!" , Yui sounded very alarmed, as she ran towards the house. Apollon waved it off with a smile. ,,Aww, It´s okay! He would never hurt his friends! Don´t worry, Fairy!"

As if to prove him right, the other gods just left the house. Balder was first, dragging Loki and looking disapproving. ,,That was so rude!" Loki just chuckled darkly. ,,He deserved it!" Takeru followed right after that, very angry, his hair not being it´s usual blue, but a bright red. ,,LOKI! I WILL KILL YOU, AFTER YOU SUFFER ENOURMOUS PAIN; YOU SON OF A-!" ,,Boys! Please! Calm down! Loki can fix this, right?", Dyonisous came out, being relaxed and laid-back as usual. He stretched and yawned, looking at Yui with a sheepish grin. ,,Morning, Yui!"

Thor came out, as well, sighing and looking bored, as if he was used to this kind of scene. Next to him stood Tsukito wearing his usual emotionless face, seemingly unimpressed by his brother´s death threat´s. Yui stared at them with big eyes. ,,What happened?!", she demanded to know, looking at all the gods, that had just left the house. Her judging gaze made the gods seemingly shrink and they all started shouting different versions of what had happened. ,,No! Not everyone at the same time!" , now Yui just started sounding desperate.

Apollon felt pity for her and stepped forward. ,,Now, everyone! Calm down! We all want to go to school, right?" ,,Debatable", Loki murmured. ,,AND we are friends, right?" This time he continued faster. ,,We should all work together to graduate, just like last time! Last year was so much fun! Let´s not fight! We can do this! Together!"

After his little speak, the gods were silent for a minute, until Loki sighed and waved his hand: ,,Fine, but don´t ever pull my hair again, or you will regret it!" Takeru´s hair dyed itself back to it´s original color once again and the Sea God let out a relieved sigh. ,,Tssk! As if..." He turned to Tsukito. ,,Come on, brother! It´s time for school!" Yui smiled at all of them. ,,Great! Just follow me, I´ll show you the way! I can´t wait, until you meet my friends!" She sounded just as excited, as Apollon felt.

He also couldn´t wait to meet new people and forget about, how everything had been everything but perfect up until now. The young god was convinced, that things would be great. Hades had been silent through the whole drama, but his gaze had never left the Sun God.


	4. Chapter 4

**Where is my heaven? -Chapter 4**

Takeru POV

That was a damn shitty day. It started out just fine, after Kusanagi had led us to her school. It was rather small compared to the academy, but so was everything, so Takeru decided not to dwell on that. Still he really wanted to have a word with Zeus, that old fart, who had decided to give them this crappy home. He did not like people being close to him and invading his private space.

Maybe that was because he did not trust people, he knew, that people didn´t trust him and he simply developed the policy – Do not disturb me, and I won´t disturb you (violently).

That always worked out for him. He did make an exception with his brother Tsukito, whom he loved very deeply. But he hated being on such a close room with all these guys. Yes, he had decided, that they were not as bad, as he had first thought, but some of them definitely still needed a beating, to become the kind of people, he liked to talk to. Loki especially seemed to beg for someone to smack his stupid head against a wall. Made of bricks. Very hard bricks.

Imagining doing just that, calmed his nerves a little bit and he grinned satisfied. He didn´t necessarily want to sabotage this thing, after all he did get to see Yui again. Losing her had made his chest hurt. A weird pain, unlike anything he had ever felt before. It still irritated him.

Just like the way he sometimes felt the urge to smile like an idiot, when she looked at him, or smiled at him, or talked to him, or-! Takeru shook his head violently, blushing furiously. What the hell was wrong with him?! That damn Loki must be playing tricks on him again! Angrily he watched the Trickster God with eagle eyes, but the latter didn´t seem to concern himself with Takeru, he just talked with his friend Balder, doing weird faces and laughing about something.

,,Takeru, is something troubling you?", the low voice of his brother brought him back to his senses. ,,Yui-san declared, that we should go to the head of this school and introduce ourselves." Takeru blinked, but nodded quickly. ,,Yeah, I got it! Let´s do this!"

He noticed, that Yui seemed a little bit worried. On the way to the school, she had given all of them lunch and some advice. Her advice for him, simply contained a carefully phrased warning, to not lose his head too quickly and to not fight with Loki if possible.

Takeru scoffed. ,,Don´t worry, Weed! We ain´t getting ourselves in trouble that fast! Trust us!" Her face brightened up and she smiled at him. ,,Takeru-san..." , Yui sounded grateful. ,,Uhm... Do you maybe want to train with me later?" Surprised he turned around, his heart beating faster. Ugh, he hated that. ,,Sure. If I feel like it." He shrugged, as if it was no big deal, but he could feel his brothers calculating glance. Yui nodded. ,,Okay! I´m looking forward to it!" , she smiled. ,,Brother, we have to go. The others are already ahead of us.", Tsukito informed him. ,,Ah! Right!" Takeru quickly gathered himself and went on. ,,Bye Weed!" Yui couldn´t be with them, since she had to go to her own classes. Still she stood there, until she could no longer see them.

The other gods had already entered the director´s chamber, when they caught up with them. Thor still stood outside, holding open the door for them. ,,You might want to hurry next time." , he added, when Takeru and Tsukito slipped inside. Takeru gave him an annoyed glance. ,,We made it in time, didn´t we?" ,,Shhhh!" ,Apollon silenced him with a gesture, his green eyes wide open. Obviously he wanted to make a good impression. What a nerd. Takeru rolled his eyes, but kept quiet, as the director, a tall man in his thirties entered the room. He wore a nice blue suit and looked calm and collected.

Takeru couldn´t help but to compare him to Zeus, their former headmaster. Pff. That mortal paled in comparison to that moody, angry, unforgiving god. He wondered, what the man would do if he showed him his true powers right here and now. Probably panicking and screaming. He grinned. Nope, he definitely wasn´t a Zeus. Still the others listened attentively and made notes. Well, his brother made notes at least. He always wrote down everything he had heard. Takeru carefully watched his brother´s notes, trying to get, what the guy had just told them. ,,You are dismissed. Please go to your new classes. Awashiko-Sensei will guide you."

Damn. He hadn´t heard one word. The others raised from their seats and bowed their heads. Takeru copied their movements quickly and went out of the room right behind Tsukito. ,,What´s going on now, Ani?" , he asked him. His brother stared at him, with his neutral golden eyes. ,,I have made perfect notes of what this man has said... but I failed to realize, what you will have to do now. You are in a different class than me after all." ,,What?!"

The others stared at him judgmentally. Opps, he had been a little bit to loud. Still he was upset. How dare they separate him and his brother?!

Even Zeus would have never dared to do that! Was that man delusional?! As if he was gonna go to another class than his brother!

Loki must have guessed his thoughts, because he was suddenly right next to him and whispered. ,,Don´t be disappointed~ We´re still together!" His grin was malicious. Damn that Trickster! He was just about to shout, when he felt a cold hand on his arm. ,,Do you want to cause all of us misfortune? Don´t disappoint Kusanagi-san! She´s counting on you!" , Hades' sharp voice caused Takeru to feel guilty. He didn´t want to disappoint Yui! Wasn´t he the one, who had told her, that everything was gonna be alright? No use crying now! He just had to pull through this pile of shit.

And it was a lot of shit! First off, they were separated. Takeru had to join Loki, Balder and Thor, while Apollon, Dyonisous, Hades and his brother were in another class. Grumbling he followed the three Norse gods to the class room. It was really unfair, that only he and Tsukito had to split up, while all the other gods stayed together in their groups. But he had agreed to not make a big fuss about it, so he remained quiet but angry.

As soon as they entered the class, everyone's eyes were focused on Balder, who smiled his friendly smile, charming not only every girl in the class, but the boys as well. Oh Dear. Seeing Loki´s eyes narrow with jealousy made up for that though. Thor, as always, remained neutral and silent the whole time, while the teacher introduced them to the class.

Finally they could sit down. Takeru could still hear the excited chatter of the humans, as he walked up to his seat. One guy even tried to trip him.

He almost fell, but caught himself, looking at the guy angrily. He was just about to explode with rage, when he heard Thor clear his throat, making him turn around. Everyone was staring at him, some excited, some laughing and some with pitiful glances. The teacher was just trying to regain control of the class again, but had a hard time. Takeru took a deep breath and finally sat down.

He hated this people already.

Honestly, he had imagined all of them to be like Yui, as he didn´t have any contact with humans at all, until he met her. She had proven to him, that she was trustworthy and he had thought, that his misconceptions about humans were wrong. Obviously Yui was an exception and all his prejudices were true. Well, if that was the case... These humans would find out the hard way, that he was not someone to meddle with!


	5. Chapter 5

**Where is my heaven -Chapter 5**

Yui POV

Yui was very nervous today. It was the God´s first day at school, but it felt like it was her very own first day. She was so worried about everyone. Apollon was cheerful and friendly, but when you met him for the first time, his bright personality might be a little bit overwhelming. She still remembered their first meeting vividly, when he had been so dashing and impressive in his looks and behavior. Though he had the tendency to get very close, very fast, which was unusual in her country.

Hades on the other hand, was the very opposite of his nephew. He seemed dark and gloomy, although he was such a nice and caring person on the inside. Yui wondered, if he would be okay dealing with so many new people. She didn´t worry that much about Dyonisous, since she knew, he was quite good at interacting with others, he could even become very popular in this school. Balder as well. Everyone loved him, due to his powers as the god of light.

He was also very nice and pleasant to talk to. Still she was worried about his darker side. Had it really disappeared?

She would have to ask Loki about that, who was a big source of her worries. While Apollon was overwhelming in a positive way, Loki was sometimes overwhelming in a negative way. He could be rude and scary sometimes, and he played his tricks on innocent people, but at the same time, he could be funny and interesting. Also he seemed to have had a problem with humans. When he found out, that she was human, he had not reacted very well and she was worried, if he still disliked humans.

Takeru was equally worrying. He was even more rude and aggressive at some times even. She knew he could be kind and sweet, but usually with new people, he wasn´t the guy she had come to like. Yui knew he had an explosive temperament and her school inhabited some troublemakers, who could really anger him. She bit her lip and prayed to Zeus, that he was able to keep calm, in case something happened. His brother Tsukito instead was calm and collected and she was pretty sure, that he, like Thor, would not have many problems fitting in here. Hopefully they would also try to interact with their new classmates.

Yui sweat dropped. She was so happy, when they returned, and now they made her go crazy. Although this time, there wasn´t anything on the line...or was there? Last year, Zeus had trapped them in his garden, so the gods would understand the human heart and strengthen the bound between gods and humans. Of course, they found out, that Zeus also had other problems in his mind, that were to be solved with the academy, such as Apollons sorrow over Cassandra´s death or Balder´s bad condition. In the end, a lot of things had to be resolved by the academy, but well, they were resolved now.

What else could Zeus try to achieve by bringing the Gods here?

Eventually she gave up on trying to understand the king of the god´s reasoning. If he had a secret plan, Yui would probably find out somehow. Just as she looked up, four of the gods entered her classroom. Apollon, Hades, Dyonisous and Tsukito stepped in and the teacher, that had brought them, explained, that they were new students in this class. Surprised Yui realized, that they had separated the gods. Oh. Tsukito was there without his brother. Takeru was probably upset about that. She knew, how much Takeru valued his brother.

Loki and Takeru, the gods, she worried about mostly, weren´t in her class. She sighed. That was very inconvenient.

Apollon had found her and waved excitedly in her direction. Her classmates turned around to see, who he was waving at, and she blushed. How embarrassing! She looked down, to avoid the surprised gazes. When she looked up again, she noticed, that Apollon seemed confused. He probably thought, he had done something wrong. No! She shook her hand and gave him a thumps up, smiling. His face brightened and he smiled back, happy again. Yui was struck again by his bright smile, which unmistakeably made clear, that he was the sun god. Suddenly she remembered his last words to her, as they sent her back to earth, back then, when the garden was collapsing. _I love you._

She blushed again, heat rose to her face. No one had ever said these words to her, yet he had said them so easily... Apollon was always honest with his feelings after all. Did he really mean it? Or did he mean it, the way he had said them once before...? Once before he had told her, that he loved but, but he had meant her kindness, not she herself. But his eyes... She still felt the intensity of his gaze, as the gods all said their goodbyes, convinced they would never see each other again.

,,Fairy-San, Are you okay?" , Apollons worried voice, right next to her, ripped her out of her thoughts. ,,E-Eh?" She straightened up, her heart beating fast. She laughed nervously. ,,Y-Yes! I´m fine!" Apollon smiled at her. ,,Good! See? I´m sitting next to you!" , he exclaimed cheerfully. ,,That´s great, Apollon-san!" , she answered smiling. ,,We´re going to have much fun this year too, okay?" He beamed, until he was silenced by Dyonisous, who was sitting ahead of him. ,,Shhh! Careful, Apollon, Do you wanna get detention already?" , he grinned wickedly. ,,Detention? What is detention?", the latter wondered. Yui sweat dropped. ,,It´s not important now! Let´s focus on the teacher, okay?" ,,Okay, Fairy-San!" , Apollon replied cheerfully and focused his attention on the teacher in front of the class.

Yui exhaled deeply, trying to focus as well. She had been so absorbed by her thoughts, that she had missed the teacher introducing her friends to the class and them sitting down. She looked around, searching for Hades and Tsukito. Tsuktio had found himself a seat in the front and he had already started writing down everything the teacher said. Yui smiled. That would probably never change. Hades though had to sit in the back of the room. He seemed to have gotten the chair, that was broken, because he was seesawing the whole time. Poor Hades-san. His misfortune must have struck again.

,,Young man? Do you think, you´re making a good first impression, carrying this around?" The class laughed. Yui turned around quickly, scolding herself, for missing something important again. The teacher was standing in front of Dyonisous, with her arms folded and one if his juice bottles in her hand. Juice? No... it was wine?! In school? And here she had thought, that there would be no problems with Dyonisous. Alcohol was strictly forbidden in school! How could he not know that? On the other side... Zeus probably never forbade him to drink alcohol, since he was the god of wine. Dyonisous himself looked rather innocent. ,,Why not? I made it myself from the grapes I raised!", he grinned proudly. ,,Would you like some as well?" The class was now bursting with laughter, while Yui wanted the ground to split and swallow her.

Apollon nodded cheerfully. ,,That´s right, Sensei! He is truly gifted!" , He smiled innocently, not knowing, how he just got himself into trouble as well. The teacher had raised her eyebrows and furrowed them now. Just as she opened her mouth, a loud crash echoed through the room and everyone jumped. Hades´ chair had collapsed and the poor god was lying in the middle of broken wood on the ground. ,,I´m sorry..." , he groaned, trying to stand up. Yui just rested her face on the table and hoped the others had a better start than they had.


	6. Chapter 6

**Where is my heaven? -Chapter 6**

Balder POV

The human school was extremely fascinating. All those sounds, laughter, scolding, discussing, those smells, sweat, food, perfume, and all those different students. Balder was overwhelmed by all these new impressions. He loved it. He would have loved it even more, if Yui could have been in his class. That dampened his mood quite a lot. When he had first heard of another year of school for him and his friends, all he could think about was, that he had gotten a second chance to convince Yui of his deep feelings for her.

Balder regretted his actions last year a lot, he still felt guilty of the things he did, how he had hurt his best friend Loki, how he had made Yui feel uncomfortable around him and most of all, how he had almost destroyed the world. He sighed. These feelings of guilt had stopped him from approaching Yui in the way, that he intended. What if she was scared of him? What if she still believed him to be dangerous? Honestly he himself had no idea, if he was still a danger to all the people he cared about.

But he was scared to be rejected, if he was to try and confess his feelings to Yui. Alas Balder had decided, that he was going to approach Yui slowly and carefully as to not startle her. But how could he do that, if she was in another room, than he was?

,,Psst! Balder, What are you dreaming about?~" Balder blinked and quickly regained his composure with a smile, as he looked into Loki´s light blue eyes. ,,S-Sorry! I was just absorbed by this class room!" , He answered, laughing slightly. ,,Is it not fascinating?!" Loki raised his eyebrows skeptically and looked around in the white room with no decorations or anything of the sorts, just plenty of white wall and some simple windows. Except for the chairs and tables, there was little furniture in there.

A dull class room in Loki´s eyes, an exciting new room in Balder´s. ,,Sure... If that´s what you think!", Loki answered with a grin. ,,Soooo! That´s all? You were not thinking about how popular you already are?" He titled his head to the left in the direction of a few girls trying to watch Balder without anyone noticing. Balder recognized their stares immediately. Resignation washed over him. It was typical. Everyone looked at him like that, with respect, wonder and the willingness to be with him, stand with him, just look at him, ever-present in their eyes.

He hated that look. Still he smiled and raised his shoulders helplessly. Before he could answer the teacher raised her voice. ,,Mr. Laeviathan? Is there something you wish to share with your new classmates?"

Loki turned around to face the teacher and gave a bright grin. ,,Nothing at all, Thank you, Sensei~" The girls in class giggled, when they heard his answer and the teacher pressed her lips against each other. ,,Then please be silent, while I explain your task." , she stared at him. Loki nodded quickly. ,,Of course, Sensei! I apologize!" He bowed his head. Loki being Loki, it didn´t sound very sincere and Balder had to refrain from scolding his friend, as the teacher was giving him a really dark look now. Of course she would not be angry at Balder, even though he was talking as well. She even gave him a smile, as she finally continued her explaining.

Takeru snickered, as soon as the teacher had turned away from them to face the blackboard. ,,You´re such a moron, Loki! This way you´re gonna get detention at the first day!" Irritated Balder and Loki stared at the Sea God. ,,What is detention?" , Balder asked curiously, as he had never heard of that noun before. Takeru rolled his eyes. ,,Talking about morons... It´s a punishment for naughty students~" He grinned provokingly. ,,You deserve some punishment!" Loki returned his grin with a wicked grin of his own. ,,Oh really? What kind of punishment?~" Balder shook his head. This sounded bad. ,,Loki-!" ,,Again you interrupt my lesson!" The teacher was standing in front of their desk, giving Loki angry looks. ,,This is not a good beginning for you, Mr. Laeviathan!"

Takeru was silently laughing, while he took his notepad out of his bag and opened it. Suddenly there was a big explosion of pink smoke and Takeru and the teacher were both coughing and the first one cursing angrily. Balder was sparred, as the smoke just passed by him without touching him, which also conveniently saved Loki from the pink smoke. Loki was laughing wickedly and gave Balder a wide grin. Balder´s eyes widened. It was his- ,,LOKI, YOU SON OF A-!" The smoke had just vanished and Takeru appeared out of it, with his clothes and his face all colored pinkish, his facial impression one of sheer fury. Without further hesitation he jumped at Loki, who was still laughing.

Just as he was about to attack his nemesis, the teacher appeared as well, her clothes and face similarly colored. ,,Oh dear..." , Balder heard his friend Thor murmur. Balder could just close his eyes and sigh. Oh dear indeed.

 **Author´s note:** I´m sooooo sooooo sorry for not updating sooner! But I´m right in the middle of preparing for my exams in march, so I didn´t have much time! I´m really sorry, I hope I can update soon again and not have you wait any longer :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Where is my heaven? - Chapter 7**

Hades POV

This day got worse by the second. During break between classes, Hades met with Yui and the other gods, finding out, that not only he, Apollon and Dyonisous would experience this ,,detention", but Loki and Takeru as well. Not that he was surprised. Takeru was a hothead after all and Loki a troublemaker unrivaled by anyone. Hades´ gaze lingered to the said troublemaker. A troublemaker, Yes, mischievous, Yes... but could he also be the one Zeus warned him about? He felt uncomfortable even thinking about the possibility, but the other choice... Apollon laughed lightly and cheered his friends up, reminding them, that they were here, to experience new, human things.

Detention was new and a human invention as well, so they should be excited! He smiled brightly and the others laughed, a nice sight for Hades´ tired and sore eyes. No, he decided, even less than Loki, he wanted to suspect his nephew. Apollon finally seemed to have found happiness, happiness, which he had lost for so long. His friends and especially Yui had helped him to find it again. After Yui had assisted Cassandra in talking to Apollon, a weight had been lifted of his chest, Hades could see it every day. He was his old self again. Happy, cheerful, bright... everything, one would except a sun god to be.

Hades shook his head internally. This wasn´t helping. He had thought about all of this the whole morning, he had watched his nephew the whole time, debating with himself, whether he should share his concerns with his other nephew Dyonisous or keep it to himself. Apollon was his precious nephew, he loved him and wanted to protect him at all costs, even though he would never openly admit it like that. Loki was a friend, they had fought side by side to save Balder and Hades had seen his compassion. It would be foolish to reduce Loki to being a simple trickster. There was more to him than that.

Unfortunately he didn´t know much more about him. Maybe he should try to talk to Thor. He was silent and Hades enjoyed his company more than Balder´s, as Thor was usually calm and collected. Hades liked calm people. He would ask the god of thunder about his friend later and for today he would continue to watch both of the two, which had been marked as potentially dangerous by Zeus himself.

,,"... _A world consumed by fire." …The prophecy foretells the end of this human world! Which is why you must watch those with a connection to the fire...the Norse god Loki and my son, Apollon. I entrust you with the future of this world, brother. I cannot help anymore... I am weak and I must recover. Do not hesitate to do what is necessary or you will regret it for the rest of your immortal live." Zeus looked gravely at him, his golden eyes as serious as Hades had not seen them for a long time._

 _Hades looked at him, not showing any emotion. ,,What is wrong with you, Zeus? This is not like you at all. You are a tyrant, who would-!" He paused, when he noticed a vein on Zeus´neck slowly turning blue. ,,You´ve been poisoned." , Hades stated, not knowing how to feel about this. Zeus was the King of the Skyes, the Ruler of the Heavens. Who would dare try to poison him?! And furthermore...succeed!? Zeus did not react as he thought, he would. He did not start screaming, He did not deny it, He did not try to hide it. Instead he just sighed and suddenly Hades could see the centuries in his brother´s eyes. He truly looked_ old. _For the first time in decades Hades was worried for his brother._

 _Zeus wearily made a gesture with his hands. ,,Yes, I´ve been poisoned. I need to cure myself... so I need to sleep. I will not wake up for a long time. I do not know, how long I will be gone, but, Hades... I trust you. I trust you will do, what needs to be done. You need to be the tyrant, the hated one, this time. For the sake of the human world." With those words, Zeus dissolved into golden glitter and disappeared._

Hades was still starstruck. He could not believe, that this had really happened last night. _I trust you._ Zeus had never said these words to him, nor did he ever make Hades think, that Zeus would feel this way about him. They were brothers, but there had always been a distance between them. Zeus was the ruler of the heavens, he was all high and mighty, no one dared to question him. Hades was the ruler of the underworld, a gloomy place, without light and happiness. Zeus was blessed, Hades was cursed. Everyone worshiped Zeus, but feared Hades. Although Hades did not mind that, he could not deny, that while he had accepted his destiny and since he met Yui, tried to make the best out of it, he had been bitter. Bitter enough to hate his own brother, who now told him, that the trusted him.

,,Hades-san, Are you alright?" Yui´s worried whisper almost made him jump. She was very close to him. Not close in a sense, that they would almost touch, but close enough to whisper to him without anyone else noticing it. He looked at the human girl for a moment. She had been one of the very few, who had ever gotten through to him and he respected her deeply for that. Her persistence to help was admirable and her worry for him touched him. Mostly people avoided him, a natural reaction to someone who is linked to darkness and death. Apollon had never been bothered by this, as he was a bright light for himself. He did not fear darkness. But Hades was afraid he would destroy that light, so he kept Apollon close, but at bay at the same time.

Dyonisous as well. He did not let anyone come to close to him, until he met Yui. She had gotten him to open up, to let people in.

Zeus said, that he had to become the hated one. Could he do that after finally opening up? Could he be Zeus? Looking into Yui´s worried eyes, he made a decision. Hades would do whatever he had to, to save the humans and their world. He could not let his personal feelings for Apollon and Loki get in the way of saving all of those people. ,,Yes, I´m fine! Thank you." He gave her a small smile, while looking up at the clock. ,,I believe our next class starts in a few seconds. Where do we have to go next?" 

Author´s note: Soooo! I´m back! Hopefully more permanent now! And the plot thickens! Hope you still enjoy this story ;D


End file.
